Minnesota Sweatheart
by PurpleFr3ak
Summary: Before they had fans chasing them down the streets. Before they left. And before they were famous. The guys had their own fans back home. When they come back they realize the girls have already moved on. Can they get them back or is it to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this new story!**

**Summary:Before they were famous,before they came to L.A, and before they had girlfriends the guys were dating other girls. When the guys come back 6 monthe later their happy to see their friends and family but there's one thing missing... their sweathearts. When the guys have the guts to actually go looking for them they realize the girls have already moved on. Can the guys get their girls back?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the OC's.**

**Special Thanks to: Akatsuki Nightwing,kelsey. deanx3,WildWolfLuver,and BellaRosa17 for letting me use their OC characters.**

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"Eden!" yelled Cecliy and Sasha as they ran into their friends room. Cecily stands at 5'2 has dirty-blonde hair that goes inches past her shoulders. She has apple green eyes, and light tan skin.

Sasha has medium jet black hair with red highlights. And vibrant hazel eyes that sparkle but today they sparkle even more. She has a heart shaped face and light brown complexion and stands to be 5'5. And she is wearing black eyeliner and lip gloss.

"What?" asked Eden. Eden has olive soft skin,drak brown eyes. Has mid-back length jet black curly hair. Eden looked up from her laptop.

"Kendall,Carlos,Logan, and James! They're coming back!" yelled Cecily and Sasha as they jumped on Eden's bed.

"What's wrong you don't seem excited." said Cecily sitting criss cross in front of Eden.

"Maybe that's because I'm not." said Eden giving the girls a fake smile and pulling her laptop back on her lap.

"What? Why?" asked Sasha and Cecily at the same time.

"Maybe, because... James walked out on me . Just like my dad did.." said Eden giving the girls a serious face.

"Eden, we told you already James is nothing like your dad." Sasha said as she rested a hand on Eden's shoulder.

"Whatever." said Eden.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Leeann sat in front of her computer desk. Leeann was light tan,and bright green eyes, she had brown curly hair that went inches past her shoulder. She looked at her laptop. She was on the big time rush website. Apparently they were taking a break and are coming back to Minnesota.

She looked up to see her calender. Today was February 24. It's been exactly 3 months since the guys left. None had made any atempt to call any of the girls. Except for Kendall but he didn't call any of the other girls only Cecily who was his sister.

Leeann was heart broken. She liked Logan alot and she can't believe he left her like he did. "Hey whatcha doing?" her brother Alex asked as he walked into her room and stood behind her. His hands resting on her shoulders gently.

"Nothing much." she said not looking up to him.

"Leeann. I told you to stop. Your hurting yourself even more by doing this." Alex said obviously talking about the fact she was on the guys website. Alex is very over protective of Leeann.

"Leeann!" the two siblings turned around to face the door. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Eden,Sasha, and Cecily walked in. "Hey you two. We got big news!" both Cecliy and Sasha said. Eden nodded and walked over to take a seat on Leeann's bed.

"What's going on?" asked Leeann looking at Eden. Eden just fake smilled not saying anything and grabbing a book from Leeanns desk next to her bed. "Okay what is it?" Leeann asked again smilling.

"Were going to Cece's house! Kendall and the guys are coming back!" said Sasha and Cecily jumping in excitment. Leeann's smile turned into a frown and Alex looked down at his sister.

"She's not going." Alex said firmly. Sasha and Cecily's smiles turned into a frown they looked at Alex and then at Leeann. Leeann looked at her friends and shrugged.

"What! No Alex it's not your decision, It's Leeann's. Tell him Leeann, tell him... You want to go, right?" Sasha said letting go of Cecily's hand and taking a step towards Leeann and Alex.

"To tell you the truth... no." Leeann said leaning back in her chair.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

A black limo pulled into the Knight resident. A blonde boy about 6'0 ft tall. He walked out with a blue duffle bag on his right shoulder. Behind him came a women. She had curly burgendy hair and stands at 5'7. Behind her came a little girl that looked to be 13yrs old and 3 other boys behind her.

They walked up to the front door. The women walked up and put the key in the key hole and opened the door. The group walked in. "Home sweet home." said the blonde boy said as he dropped his buffle bag near the front door and walked in more. The other boys and the little girl did the same.

"Cecily!"yelled the blonde boy. The little girl had wandered somewhere. The boys walked into a room. The room had posters of Big Time Rush and Bruno Mars and millions of other pictures of people. Valentine ballons were floating everywhere in her room but they were all resting in one place above the bed.

"Were is she?" said the boy with the helmet. He walked over to the black desk next to the bed. He picked up a picture frame of a boy about his age was hugging another girl. "Do you know this guy?" he asked giving the picture frame to the blonde guy.

"No." he said.

"Kendall!" yelled Cecily as she ran into her room and towards the blonde boy wrapping her arms around him and he did the same. In the doorway stood Sasha her arms were crossed and she was leaning on the door.

"Sasha." smilled the boy named Kendall. Sasha smilled and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We missed you girls to." Kendall said as he let go of Sasha.

"Were's Eden?" asked the boy with hazel eyes and brown hair his bangs on the left side of his face. Sasha and Cecily looked at eachother and then at the boy looking out the door as is waiting for someone.

"Yeah and were's Leeann?" said the 4th boy behind them.

"Uhm... guys, Leeann and Eden aren't coming." said Cecily standing next to Sasha.

"What why?" asked the two boys walking towards the girls.

"Their mad at you guys." said Sasha. "Yeah, Eden is with Cooper O'Shea. And Leeann is with her." Sasha said again this time looking at James.

"Cooper? Cooper our old hockey mate?" James said taking more steps towards the two girls. "Were are they?" Logan asked.

"At the school's field." Cecily said. Logan and James looked at eachother before walking out the door. Cecily,Sasha,Kendall, and Carlos stood there in silence before they heard the front door open and shout real loudly. Carlos looked at Cecily up and down and rested his sight on her eyes.

"So who's the dude?" Carlos asked pointing to the picture frame behind her on her bed. Cecily looked at Sasha and then back at Carlos.

"Um, well leave you two to talk." said Sasha as she walked past Carlos and Cecily and grabbed Kendall by his wrist and pulled him out of the room and out into the living room. Leaving Cecily and Carlos alone.

"He's... Well..." Cecily wasn't sure what to say. Cecily sat down on her bed and looking down at her feet and her hands on the bed. Carlos walked to take a seat next to her. Both sat there in silence. None making an attempt to break the silence. "He's my boyfriend." Cecily said breaking the silence. Carlos didn't say anything.

"So right after I leave you go find another one?" Carlos said quietly not sounding to be mean or nice. Just normal. Cecily looked up at Carlos confused.

"What!" Cecily yelled getting up and walking towards the door and shutting it hard and walking back to stand infront of Carlos. "Your the one who left without saying anything to me and then you come back 3 months later as if nothing happened!" It wasn't good being on the bad side of Cecily. And Carlos knew that.

"Calm down." Carlos said as he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. But Cecily was to angry and she shrugged his hand off. "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you but I didn't have-"

"No it's not fair for you to leave, come back and say that I found you a replacment!" Cecily said in a sort of whisper mixed with yelling. "No Carlos. It's not fair what YOU did to me." she said pointing at Carlos. He looked at her saying nothing. "You found another girl. No better yet OTHER girls!" Carlos looked at her confused not sure what she was talking about.

"What?" he asked walking towards her more.

"Yeah. You think I don't know about you and The Jennifers!" she said. Carlos opened his mouth to say something but was cut of when Cecily spoke again. "Carlos you didn't even call me. You could've said you wanted to date other people. But going behind my back... that wasn't the right way." Cecily looked at Carlos one more time before walking out the door.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Logan and James walked down the street and to the field of their old high school. "Wait what are we going to say to them?" asked Logan as he put his hand on James chest stopping him from walking even more.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting MY girl back." James said as he walked past Logan and towards the field. He walked down the hill and behind Eden. "Eden." James said. The whole group that was talking there soon stopped and Eden turned around to come face to face with the guy she least wanted to see. "What is this?" James asked looking at Eden and at the guy who had his arm around her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow and shifting herself on her left foot.

"Not here." James said as he grabbed Eden by her arm and pulled her away from Cooper.

"Hey what are you doing!" Eden said as she struggled to get out of James grip. Cooper followed the two and pulled Eden away from James.

"You aren't taking my girlfriend like that! She might have been your girlfriend before but you left and now she's my girlfriend." Cooper said as he pushed James.

"Girlfriend?"James whispered looking from Cooper to Eden.

"Yeah my girlfrie-" Cooper was cut off when James' fist connected with his jaw. Cooper fell to the ground.

"James!" yelled Eden as Cooper fell to the ground. Behind them came the rest of the group to see what was going on along with them was Leeann. Logan spoted what happened and ran towards James.

James stood there his hand in a fist watching Eden as she knelt down to look at Cooper. Logan walked behind James "Lets go." Logan said as he pulled James away from the whole scene.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

**DRAMA! Okay how was that as you can see most of the girl aren't happy with the guys coming back. And some already have boyfriends. But who can blame them, what would you do if your boyfriend left for 3 months and then comes back acting as if nothing happened? Anyways review please! Tell me what you think about the chapter. But please no rude comments. The more reviews the quicker I'll update.**


	2. Chapter 2:

Hey people thanks for all your awsome reviews. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

James and walked into the Knight's residents followed by Logan. "What happened?" asked Kendall as he walked out of the kitchen, Sasha not that far behind him. He walked up two his friends as they took a seat on his the t.v.

"James punched Eden's new boyfriend, Cooper." said Logan crossing his arms. Kendall looked at James and then at Sasha and then back at the guys. Logan opened his mouth to say something but paused and then spoke. "I'm goint to try to look for Leeann." he said as he got off the couch and walked out the door.

"James." Kendall said motioning his head at Sasha. James looked confused but then understood what Kendall was trying to do.

"I'm going to... Uhm..." James said as he got up and walked out the front door. Kendall sighed as soon as James walked out the door. Sasha took a seat on the couch, Kendall slowly took a seat next to her. Both not making a single sound.

"So... how was L.A?" Sasha said quietly. Kendall smirked and looked up at her.

"It was okay." He said. Both starred into eachothers eyes. She looked into his green eyes that no one could possible resist and he looked into her bright hazel eyes that sparkled.

"So is Jo nice?" she said. This obviously made Kendall uncomftroble his smile fell as she mentioned Jo. He back away embaraced at what he did. "Kendall it's okay I''m not mad... I'm happy for you. Happy that you found someone you really like." she said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Sasha-"

"It's okay." Sasha cut him off. A phone went on both brought out their phones. In the end it resulted to be Sasha'. "Hello." she said holding her phone to her ear. "Yeah sure. Can I bring someone?" she looked at Kendall as there was a long pause.

"Okay bye!" she closed her phone and got up. "Hold out your wrist." she smiled at Kendall. Kendall brought his wrist up and confused. She grabbed it and pulled him off the couch with her they walked out the front door.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Logan walked down the street thinking about everything. Questions rang in his head, _'What if she has a bofriend?', 'If she doesn't want to see me?', 'What if she changed?'_

Logan shook those ideas from his head and kept walking down the street. And finally after 20 minutes of walking around town he found her. She was sitting on a park bench surrounded by... BOYS! Logan got anfry but he didn't want to be so angry and make the same mistake James had done earlier.

He calmed down and crossed the street and over to where she sat. He walked in front of her. She was turned around facing the boys that she was talking to. The boys stopped talking as soon as they saw Logan. Leeann confused at what was going on she turned around to face the person she least expected, Logan.

"Hey Leeann." Logan said as he forced a smile. Leeann was to shocked to sya anything.

"Uhm... guys I think I'll talk to later." The boys behind her looked at Logan adn started walking away. "What?" she said crossing her arms. Logan frowned and took a seat next to her.

"So how has it been?" he asked.

"What do you want Logan?" she said in a sour kind of way. Logan looked at her. He was confused, Leeann was always the sweet and basically a combination of Carlos and Logan but then she can also be short tempured and that looks to be the problem right now.

"Leeann I'm sorry." Logan said.

"Sorry' not good enough. You left right after you asked me out and 2 months later I find out you going out with someone? And you come back thinking that all you have to do is say sorry and everything will be okay," she turned aorund to face Logan tears now rolling down her cheeks. "It's not okay Logan. I relly liked you." she said.

Loga looked at her feeling responsible for Leeann crying like this. He leaned in and brought his right hand to her cheek and wiped a tear that fell. He then brought his other hand to her back and pulled her towards him and hugged her. She cried into his chest. Logan didn't care that she was getting his shirt wet with tears. He just felt it was right that he atleast had to comfprt her after everything he did to her.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

James walked out the door leaving Kendall and Sasha he walked outside. He stood in the pathway and looked out at the rode. He remembered when he asked Eden out.

__

-flashback-

"James were are we going?" asked Eden. James had her blind folded and was walking her to Kendall's house. He held her hand as they walked up to the front door.

"Hold on." he said as he let go of her hand and walked up and opened the front door. "Okay give me your hand." he said now holding her hand and leading her inside.

"Now can I take the blind fold off?" asked Eden.

"Sure." James said as he smilled.

Eden opened her eyes to find the room dark but not that dark. There was a table set in front of them. Candles in the middle of the table bringing some light into the room. In front of the chair(The on on the right side of the table), was a plate and a spoon to the right side of it and a fork and knife on the other side. The same was for in front of the other seat.

"Wow." was all she could say. She looked at James who was smilling down at her. He held her hand and led her to the table. He pulled out the chair for her. She smiled and took the seat. He than took a seat across from her.

"Knight sister's how may we help you." Cecily and Katie both said. The girls were dressed in black pants and a long sleeve button up white shirt. Cecily held a what seemed to be a plastic book in her hand.

"So what would you like to eat today?" asked Katie.

"Uhm can we see the menu first." Eden asked nicely at both girls. Cecily and Katie smiled and stood there. seconds passed and the girls still stood there. Katie hit Cecily in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oww!" Cecily yelled as Katie's elbow hit her in the ribs.

"The menu!" Kaite whispered harshly. "Oh!" Cecily said as she opened the folder. In the middle of the page in bold cursive letters it said **PUDDING.** Eden and James both smiled and looked at the two girls.

"Okay I gues we'll have the pudding." Eden said as she giggled.

"Two Pudding!" yelled the girls. They smiled and stood there. Minutes passed and there was no sign of any pudding coming"Just one moment." Cecily said as she gave Katie the folder and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where's the pudding!"

"Carlos! Give us the pudding!"

"No! Ahh!"

"Technical difficulties. Wait here" Katie said nicely as she set the folder down on the table.

"Your gonna ruin the whole thing!"

"Stop eating the pudding!"

"No! My pudding!"

James and Eden couldn't help but laugh. All of a sudden the kitchen door busted open and Carlos ran out he held cups of pudding in his arm he ran through the door and into another room. Behind him was Katie she held a cooking spoon in her hand and Cecily not to far behind. Cecily held a frying pan in her hand. Both girls chased Carlos around the house.

"Sorry about that." Logan and Leeann both said as they walked out. They were also dressed in black and white. "Yeah really sorry we'll get this fixed."

Suddenly behind them came Kendall with Carlos tied up and on his shoulders and they walked back into the kitchen followed by Katie and Cecily. Carlos mumbled something as they passed the couple but they couldn't figure out what he was trying to say. "Here you go two pudding, ready." Sasha said as she now stood next to Leeann. She set two pudding cups on each plate.

The three teens stood there observing as James and Eden brought their spoon into their puddings. "Eghem!" James coughed.

"Oh!" Sasha said as she pushed Logan and Leeann back into the kitchen.

"So Eden," James said as he got up from his seat. "The whole thing about the dinner was to ask you a very imortant question."

"Yes." Eden said as she got up and stood in front of James.

"Wait, you don't even know what I'm going to ask." He said.

"No need to hear the whole thing." She said she brought her hand to his neck and pulled him down and kissed him. Their lips locked together for the first time.

"Awwww!"

The couple backed away from eachother to find their friends in the kitchen door way looking at the whole scene.

"I think I'm going to cry." Carlos said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye and he rested his head on Cecily' shoulder.

-end of flashback-

James smilled and walked around the house to the backyard. He stood in the middle of the yard and looked at the tree house in front of him. He smilled and walked towards it. He looked up at it and decided to climb it. As he got in he was suprised to see that it still held his weight after all these years.

He looked up to find...

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Cliffhanger! Darnet I hate doing that but it's best if I do. Review and you'll find out what James finds in chapter 3! So review, tell me what you think about the chapter, what you think James will find?


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I'm back! You guys are awsome reviewers. I'm excited people are liking this story. Now I'm really sorry for taking a long time to update its just that I was helping a friend with ehr party, and I didn't spend much time typing the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Or the girls.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

James looked up to find her sitting by herself arms wrapped around her knees. He stood up wan walked towards her, at the same time surprised the tree house could still hold his weight. He could hear sobs coming from her as he walked towards her. He sat down criss-cross next to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked her concern in his voice. She looked up to see him sitting next to her. She looked around the tree house and her eyes finally rested on him. Her green eyes filled with tears, she stared into his hazel eyes.

She scooted next to him resting her head in his chest. James wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. She weaped more in his arms. "You still didn't tell me what was wrong." he said once more. She sat up and looked at him.

"He left me, and found someone else." she said quietly. Almost a whisper.

"Can't hear ya hunny." James said in girly way. He manged to make her smile. She looked at him and sniffed.

"He found out about my boyfriend. He said I was cheating on him." She said a little louder, but not too loud.

"You have a boyfriend?" James said confused.

"Well, what was I suppost to do? He did the same to me except with THREE girls. Now that was not right." She said.

"Yeah but... Well..." James said trying to find the right words to say. She looked at him, confused.

"Look Cecily, we all make mistakes. Carlos made a mistake and he regrets, and I'm sure he feels really stupid right now." James said to her.

Cecily just sat there starring at him no expression on her face. "Are you just saying that because you made the same mistake?" she asked. James didn't know what to say. The two sat there starring at eachother. Waiting for the other to speak.

"Eden was really pissed when she found out you were going out with that Annie chick." Cecily finally spoke up. James stayed silent. "Who knew you could fall in love in ONE day." Cecily said.

"It was a mistake. OK let it go! I broke up with her. And now I'm here because I want Eden back! Thats all..." James fell silent. He sat there feeling like a jerk, finally knowing what he did hurt the person he loved the most... Eden.

Cecily quietly got up. And walked towards the entrance of the tree house. "Wait." said James stopping her from walking away and down the tree steps. "I'm sorry for yelling." James said. Cecily, smilled at him. Confirming that it was ok.

She walked down the steps. She jumped from the last step her feet landing on the wet grass. She walked away towards the gate leading out front, leaving James behind to think.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Sasha and Kendall walked past their school. Sasha still had her hand on Kendall's wrist.

"Where are we going?" asked Kendall for almost the tenth time. Sasha stopped and looked at him. "What?" he said looking at her.

"Will you stop were almost there, so chill." she said as they kept walking.

15 MINUTES LATER...

The two arrived at the community center. "Wait, what are we doing here?" asked Kendall. Sasha didn't pay attention. She just opened the entrance door and walked in. They both stood in the middle of the buiding.

"Sasha!" Kendall turned around to find a guy walking towards them. Sasha let go of Kendall's wrist.

"Hi!" said Sasha as she walked towards the boy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his arm around her waist. Kendall looked confused but anger was building up inside of him... jealousy.

"So who's this?" asked Kendall approaching the two. Sasha let go of the guy and turned around to face Kendall.

"Oh, Kendall this is Mario Pacar... my boyfriend."

"Mario this is Kendall Knight." she said introuducing the two. The boys looked at eachother. Mario glared at Kendall, knowing he was the guy who left his girlfriend without saying a word. Kendall also glared also at Mario, knowing this was his competition.

The two walked towards eachother and shook hands. Sasha stood next to them. "Well," said Sasha as she broke the two apart. "Kendall I can't wait to meet Jo." she said smilling.

Kendall just fake smilled.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Cecily walked the streets of Minnesota. Her hands in her pockets. The breeze going through her hair. "Cecily!" She stopped. She turned around thinking it was Carlos. But as she finally turned around she found the person she least wanted to see right now.

Andrew Ramirez crossed the street running over to her. Cecily slowly smilled as he approached her. "Hey," he said now standing in front of her. "We're you crying? Whats happened?" he asked worried resting his hands on her shoulders and looked at her eyes.

She sniffed and spoke, "Carlos is back." she said quietly. Anrew's smile faded and he became serious.

"Oh... so what happened?" he asked.

"He found out about you and said that I was cheating on him." she said as she started to walk again Andrew walking next to her.

"What?" Andrew said sounding a little furious. "He leaves and he says your cheating on him?" Andrew stopped causing Cecily to also stop. His hands were in fists.

"Andrew, please don't do anything stupid." Cecily said.

"I'll try not too." he said. The two kept walking down the street.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Carlos POV

How could I've been so stupid to talk to her like that! I was to harsh on her. I still sat in her room. I got up and walked towards the door, opening it and walking out.

I walked down the street. Remembering the days, when me, the guys, and girls used to all be happy. Back when, James and Eden dated and Cooper wasn't in the way. When Sasha and Kendall went out, Logan and Leeann were together. And when Me and Cecily were going out, when that guy wasn't in between us.

I walked down the street remembering our old hide out. I walked into the small house we had built behind the market, where Kendall had worked. I decided to walk into the market first. I walked around the store looking for pudding.

I had finally found, I started walking away but bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry..." I looked up to see him. The guy who stole Cecily from me. We looked at eachother.

"So your Carlos Garcia, right." he said.

"Yeah. And your Cecily's boyfriend?" I asked him firmly.

"Yeah." He said trying to look tougher.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Logan swinged Leeann on the blue swings. "I still remember the time I got off at your bus stop, and I asked you out. And I got off knowing I lived like miles away from your house. But I got off any way." he said.

Leeann smilled, "Yeah." she said. "I still remeber that day. You had to walk back home in the snow, it was the middle of December."

"Yeah." Logan said as he caught her and stopped the swing. "I miss you Leeann." he said as he had turned around and now facing her.

"I miss you to, but..." she said.

"Then, Leeann will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Logan, I would say yes, but... I can't. Not right now." she said. She got off the swings and started walking away. She was soon stopped when Logan grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back.

"I hope this changes your mind." He leans in and connects his lips against hers. He kisses her like never before. He still loves her and is not willing to let her go or lose her ever again. They back away and Leeann looks at him not sure what to say.

In the end she walks away whispering sorry before she walks off. Logan stands there not knowing what to do next.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

So how was that? I'm sorry for taking so long to update I was busy with school and other stuff. So review and I promise to update in the next 3 or 4 days! Thanks alot. And I'm sorry if it was short, I'll try to make the next one longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm sorry for taking so long to update my computer is having problems! And it gets me really frusturated because I mean I get internet but it won't let me go anywhere. But anyways I'm happy because I got to update this chapter! Yay! Now I hope you guys enjoy which I doubt because sincerly its not my best chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Logan walked down the streets to go back to the Knight resident. He turned a corner and walked towards the house. He walked up the pebble steps. He knocked once. Twice. Thir- the door opened reaveling the 13 year old girl standing in the doorway, Katie Knight.

"Can I come in?" asked Logan after a few seconds of them both standing in the door way. Katie looked at him and without warning she walked up to him. Logan confused didn't know what was going on. Katie walked up to him and pulled him by his ear to go inside.

"Ow,ow, I have sensative ears and you know that!" complained Logan as he was being pulled inside. Katie let go of him and stood in front of him arms crossed.

"Why are you guys so stupid?" asked Katie.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked rubbing his ear that was now red.

"You guys screwed up with the girls!" Kaite exclaimed punching Logan on his right shoulder.

"Ow!" Logan cried out in pain as he now held his right shoulder. "Well what do you want us to do, they practically don't want us around." Logan said.

"O My God Logan! Don't you get it! Their lying. Inside they actually want you guys. But all four of you are to blind to see it!" Katie exclaimed frusturated. She now stood arms crossed starring at Logan. "Sit down." she said this time quietly. She took a seat and patted the seat next to her for Logan.

"No, I'm scared." Logan said quietly and still holding his arm. Katie looked at him. "Ok, ok, ok." Logan said raising his arms in defeat and walking over to take a seat next to her.

"Logan, I know how much you guys care about them. I was there when James asked out Eden. When Kendall asked Sasha. I had to get Carlos out of the ice rink with a plate of corndogs and lead him outside to ask out Cecily... that was hard. When we had arrived outside he had a mouth stuffed with corndogs." Logan smilled.

"And even if I wasn't there for when you asked Leeann, I know how much you care about her by the way you guys looked at eachother before we all left. But thats not my point my point is that you guys need to man up and fight for them. Kendall needs to fight against Mario for Sasha, Carlos against Andrew, you-"

"Whos Mario and Andrew?" Logan asked interupting Katie.

"Can I finish?" aksed Katie.

"Sorry." Logan apolagized.

"Ok, Mario is Sasha's new boyfriend. Andrew is Cecily's boyfriend." Katie said.

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Logan asked confused at how much it is that she knows.

"Hey, their like my sister, well Cecily already is my sister but my point isn't how I know all this. My point is you guys are going to have to fight back real hard to get the girls back." Katie said.

"Yeah... and your helping." Logan smilled.

"What? No! Im busy." Katie said bringing down the offer.

"Doing what?" asked Logan.

"Well you know, unpacking... helping mom around the house... trash... washing dishe- you know what maybe I should help... Lets go!" Katie said as she jumped off the couch pulled Logan by his arm. And pulling him towards the door.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

James sat in the spot Cecily had left him at. He sat there thinking, thinking about Eden. He thought of everything he had done to her. He stood up and walked towards the tree house entrance. Jumping of the steps as he reached the last one. Opening the gate door and walking out into the street. He reached into his pocket and brought out his phone to check the time.

As he walked he didn't notice the girl who was walking in front him. They bumped into eachother.

"I am so sorry." James apolagized as he helped her get up.

"Its ok." she said as she now stood in front of James. She looked to be around 5.4. Creamy white skin and she had raven wavy hair with one green streak in her hair. She wore a pair of black rimmed glasses, here eyes were a gray color. Her side bangs on the left side of her face.

"I'm James Diamond." he said handing his hand out to her. She took his hand in hers and they shook.

"I'm Natasha Coleman. And I know who you are." she said smilling. She brought out her iPod from her pants pocket. She turned it on reaveling a picture of Big Time Rush.

"You listen to us?" James asked smilling. The two had finally let go of eachothers hands.

"Yeah. 2nd best band." she said smilling.

"Your joking right?" James asked not believing him and his band memebers weren't number one to this girl.

"Yup. In a way. You guys are in a tie with Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui." she said. Bringing her iPod back in her pocket.

"Who's Christina Grimmie?" James asked as both had already started walking in the direction Natasha was going.

"She's the best. Even thought she's not exactly famous. She started out on YouTube. She entered a contest. Went on tour. And sang with Selena Gomez." Natasha excplained.

"And Sam Tsui?" asked James.

"He's also a guy on YouTube. He and Christina sang a song together by Nelly, you know the song Just a Dream. But the sad thing is, is that their talented but not exactlty famous like Big Time Rush and or Justin Beiber." said Natasha.

"You like Justin Beiber?" James asked.

"Not really. I mean he's a talented kid but, ya know." she said. They suddenly came to a stop as they arrived at a blue house. "Well, here's my house." she said.

"Oh. I guess I'll see you around." James says. Natasha nodds and she walks towards the house. "Wait!" James called after her. Natasha stopped as she almost reached her door steps.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I get your number?" he asked, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Natasha smilled and walked back to James. She walked up to him, brought out a purple pen.

"Give me you hand." she said. James rolled up his sleeve and brought his arm up. Natasha grabbed it and wrote numbers on it. She clicked the pen. "Bye." she said waving to him and starting once more to walk to her door.

"Bye." James said after her. James stood there, as Natasha closed the door he turned around to start walking again. But as he did, he saw Logan and Katie standing in front of him both arms crossed. Katie looked a little pissed and Logan just looked surprised.

"How did..." James asked looking around trying to find out how it is they got ther.

"Really?" Katie asked.

"What?" asked James raising his arms.

"Were here to help you with Eden, and we find you flirting with another girl." Katie said.

"I wasn't flirting!" James said defending himself.

"Really? Than whats that on your arm?" Logan asked pointing to James arm.

"Her number." James said quietly.

"Ugh! James! C'mon lets go." Katie said frusturated as she grabbed James ear and pulled him, Logan not too far behind laughing. "Ow, ow, ow!" James says as he's being pulled by the 13 year old.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Kendall walked with Sasha next to him. Both have been silent. "So.." Kendall said trying to bring a conversation and stop the akwardness.

"So..." Sasha said. Both came to a sudden stop as they aproached Sasha's house. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and tell Cecily to call me later. Bye" she said as she walked towards her front door.

"I'll tell her, bye." he waved to her as she walked into her house. He shrugged and brought his hands into his pockets. Kendall arrived at his house a few minutes later. He walked in to find his friends and his sister on the couch.

Logan sat on the right side, James on the right side hand on his ear. And lastly the 13 year old sitting in between them.

"What's going on?" asked Kendall walking towards them. James and Logan pointed over to Katie. She looked at Kendall and then at the guys.

"I'm helping you guys get you girls back." Katie said arms crossed. "Call Carlos." she said.

Kendall raised and eyebrow and then brought out his phone. He dialed Carlos's number.

"Carlos."

_"Yeah." _Carlos said on the other side of the line.

"Dude get over to my house now." Kendall said.

_"Ok?" _Carlos hung up and Kendall brought his phone away from his ear.

"I'll be right back." Kenall said. The three on the couch nodded. Kendall turned around walking out the front door. He sighed and brought his phone out once more. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Jo.."

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Competition! Looks like Eden has a new competition. Poor Logan. OMG! Kendall called Jo! Whats gonna happen? Review and I'm almost done with the next chapter and I made it longer! Yay! I would've made this one longer but I had to leave you guys with a small cliffie. R&R. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I loved the reviews! You guys are awsome! Ok, so I made this chapter longer thankfuly. And I hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all sat on the couch in front of Katie. The boys would glance at the clock from time to time, waiting for Katie to finally speak. Carlos looked at Katie worried.

"Why are we here!" he asked.

"You guys are here because you guys are stupid! You messed up the relationship with the girls." Katie said. She was walking back and forth in front of the guys trying to think of a plan. The guys looked at eachother.

The front door opened, and in walked Cecily. She looked at the guys and then at Katie. "Whats going on?" she asked.

"Nothing." Katie answered sweetly. She smilled and looked at them, the guys then also smilled all except Carlos who just looked at Cecily. Katie looked at him and threw a pillow that was near her. Carlos got hit in the face, he looked at Kaite furious, but then made a small smile for Cecily.

Cecily looked at Carlos for a second before shrugging and walking into her room.

"Ow!" Carlos yelled as Cecily shut her door.

Katie just nodded. "Ok, the first step... Apology!" she said clapping her hands together. "Now, James go find Eden and some how tell her your sorry." Katie said pointing an arm towards the door. James looked at Kaite before getting up and walking to the door.

"Kendall, I'll talk to you later." Kendall, nodded and sat still in his seat. "Logan you did enough, Carlos go apolagize." Katie finished off as she pointed over to her sister's bedroom door.

"Yes ma'am." Carlos said saluting as a soldier. He stood up and walked towards Cecily's door. He raised his hand to knock but he stopped in mid air. He turned around to face the rest of his friends.

"Go!" whispered his friends to him. He turned around and knocked on the door. He waited a few second and the door swung open. Cecily stood in the door way she looked at Carlos, up and down.

"What?" she asked quietly looking down at her shoes.

"Can I come in?" he asked. She looked up at him and moved over to the right to let him in. He walked into her room. He stood once more in front of the picture frame of Cecily and Andrew. Cecily shut the door behind him.

She walked over to him and taking a seat behind him on her bed. "Cecily," Carlos starts as he turns around to see her sitting on her bed, he looks at her and takes a seat next to her. "I'm sorry." he says. Cecily is looking down at her hands.

He places his hands on her cheeks making her look up at him. They stare at eachothers eyes for a while. "Cecily, look at me. I am so sorry. I should've told you about the Jennifers, Sasha and Stephanie. I mean, Gustavo thought it would be good for Big Time Rush if I went on the red carpets acompanied with the Jennifers. He said it would benefit us." Carlos said.

"But you could've told me you didn't want to date me anymore. That you wanted to see other people." Cecily says tears starting to wealm in her eyes.

"No. Thats not true I do want to date you. Cecily I love you. Don't ever think I don't." he said. A small tear escaped her eyes.

"Carlos-"

"Shh." Carlos said interupting her. They looked at eachother. And without warning he leaned in and kissed her. Their lips conected. They heard some noise from the other side of the door. They came apart instantly. The door swung open. Andrew stood there.

"Andrew." Cecily said as she stood up followed by Carlos.

"Whats going on?" Andrew asked anger in his voice, but most of all jelousy.

"Nothing, nothing." Cecily said standing up from her seat and walking over to where Andrew stands.

"Are you sure nothing? Cause what I saw didn't seem like nothing!" Andrew yelled at her.

"Hey!" Kendall said from behind them. He stood up from his seat on the couch and walking over to Andrew and Cecily. "Don't talk to my sister like that!" Kendall yelled.

"Who are you to be getting into OUR problem?" Andrew asked facing Kendall.

"I'm her older brother dumb ass!" Kendall yelled even louder. "Now get out of my house!" he yelled as he started pushing Andrew from the door way and out into the living room, towards the front door. Cecily stood there tears in her eyes. Carlos walked towards her wrapping her arms around her.

She didn't hesitate, she let him hug her. Katie came next to hug her. The three hugged eachother and they were soon followed by another pair of arms, by Logan. The four stood there hugging eachother. Kendall shut the door hard and walked over to the rest.

He looked at them before joining the hug too. "OK you guys are squishing me!" Cecily said from in between them all. They apolagized before coming apart from eachother.

"Uhm, Carlos can we talk please?" Cecily asked quietly. Carlos nodded. Cecily grabbed him by his wrist and pushed by the rest and walked towards the front door.

Kendall, Logan and Katie watched as they walked out. "OK now what?" asked Kendall.

"We wait." Kaite says.

"Wait for what?" Logan asked her.

"Well, first we have to wait for Carlos and Cecily to come back. And then we wait for James to come back, and I hope he comes back with Eden." Katie says crossing her arms and walking over to the couch. The guys looked at eachother and shrugged, and walked over to the couch along with Katie.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

James walked up to the lime green and white colored house. He walked up the stone steps knocking three times in a small rythem. The door swung open and there stood Leeann. "James, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I'm here for Eden is she here?" he asked. His hands were inside his pockets.

"Leeann! Who is it?" someone yelled from inside. Leeann looked at James, worried.

"Come in." she said quietly stepping over so that James could walk in. James walked into the living room, to find none other than Cooper sitting on the couch, an ice pack on his face. And Eden holding the ice bag. Eden looked up. She starred at James for a second.

"James? What are you doing here?" she asked standing up, leaving Cooper to take care of his eye.

"I came to talk to you but it looks like your busy." James said sounding a little pissed.

"No. Uhm what do you want to talk about?" she asked walking over to him.

"No, no you look busy. Maybe I'll come back another time." James said.

"No. Uhm... Leeann could you please take care of Cooper." Eden told Leeann. Leeann nodded, Eden pulled James with her into the kitchen. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked as they were now alone.

"Eden... I'm sorry. I came back for a reason and that reason is you. I love you, I was stupid, your the most wonderful girl ever. And I've noticed what I've lost the day I left. I'm-" Eden interupted him as she kissed on the lips.

"I was dumb too. But I was angry. But I've realized I still love you." she says now smilling. James smiles too.

"No, no, no. Your my girlfriend." they faced the kitchen door to find Cooper standing in the door way, Leeann behind him.

"I tried to stop him." Leeann says.

"Its ok," Eden says talking to Leeann. "Look Cooper, I think it s time for me and you to leave it here. We're through." Eden says, as politly as she can say it.

"This isn't over." he says pointing a finger at James. "And you, your going to pay for this." he said now pointing to Eden. He turns around shoving past Leeann.

"I'll leave you too, alone." Leeann says turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

James and Eden looked at echother. They started leaning in and- the kitchen phone rang. "Ugh!" Eden grunted as she started walking towards the phone.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-  
Carlos and Cecily walked outside. Shutting the door behind them and walking down the cement stairs. They both walked down the street, standing next to eachother. Cecily wrapped her arms around her, cold.

Carlos looked at her and then at himself. He took his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders. She looked at him and she smilled thinly.

"Carlos, were did we go wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I really don't know?" he said shrugging. "I guess we since we hadn't had any real contact... we sort of forget about eachother?" Carlos said.

"I guess your right. I mean after you left I didn't understand why it is that Kendall had told me but you didn't?" she asked

"I don't know I guess, I was kind of nervous, I don't know?" he said now stopping. He leaned against a fence behind him. Cecily walked towards him taking a spot next to him.

"Its OK." she says softly.

"So what's going to happen to us?" asked Carlos.

"US?" she asked him. She looked at him and he nodded. "I don't know? I mean we could try it again but... your going to have to leave soon, and I don't want this whole thing to happen again." she says.

"What do you mean?" asks Carlos.

"I think I'm trying to say that we need to just be friends." she said quietly.

"Ok..." Carlos said quietly. He stood up in front of her, he brought out his hand to her. "Friends it is." he said smilling. Cecily looked at his hand and also smilled.

"Friends" she says smilling. "So should we start heading back?" she asks.

"Yeah I guess." Carlos says.

"Ok lets go then." Cecily says smilling and starting to walk back.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Katie, Logan and Kendall sat in the living room, each of them eating a sandwhich. The front door opened and in came Eden and James followed by Leeann and Sasha. The guys and Katie sat up in their seats. James had an arm around Eden's shoulders.

"So... how did it go?" asked Katie.

"It went... good!" James said smilling as he walked over to them to take a seat with Eden on the other couch. Katie smilled at Leeann and Sasha who still stood up. She turned around to face Logan.

"Eghm!" she fake coughed. Logan looked at her and then at Leeann.

"Uhm Leeann do you want to stay and watch the movie with us?" Logan asked. Leeann looked at Eden for advice but Eden was busy with James lips.

"Uhm, sure." she said. Logan scooted over making space in between him and Katie so Leeann could sit in between. Katie then turned to look at her big brother. Kendall looked at her.

"Sasha, would you like to stay also?" Kendall asked.

"I guess." she says smilling. She walks to take a seat next to Kendall.

"OK, let the movie start." Katie said holding the DVD controller in her hand. She pressed play and the movie started.

SOMETIME DURING THE MOVIE...

Carlos and Cecily walked in to find their friends sitting on the couch. "What are you guys watching?" Cecily asked as she and Carlos started walking up to them.

"Oh were watching a scary movie." Kendall said.

"And your letting Katie watch this movie." Cecily asked arms crossed.

"What, she isn't scared. Right Katie." Kendall said turning to Katie. They all looked at Katie. She nodded.

"Ok, but if she gets nightmares it'll be your fault." Cecily says pointing a finger at Kendall. She starts walking over to her room but is soon stopped.

"Wait. Why don't you stay and watch the movie with us?" Katie asks. Cecily looks at the group before shrugging and walking over to take a spot on the couch next to Eden. "Carlos." Katie says. Carlos looks at her and walks over takeing a seat in between Sasha and Cecily.

And Katie presses play, contineuing the movie.

LATER...

Almost all the girls have fallen asleep except for Eden. Kendall yawns before shifting in his seat. He remembers Katie is sitting next to him on his lap. And Sasha on his shoulders. He smiles and slowly shifts. He set Sasha on the couch. He carries his sister in his bridal style and walks towards her room. Minutes later he comes back.

He walks over to Carlos and Cecily who have fallen asleep. Cecily resting her head on his shoulder and Carlos's head resting on hers. He smiles and desides not to disturb them. Eden looks up to James who still has his arm around her and is starring at the cute couple sitting next to them who have fallen asleep.

"I should be getting home." she whispers quietly trying not to wake Carlos or Cecily up. She starts to slowly get up and James follows.

"I'll walk you home. Don't want you walking home by yourself." he says to her.

"OK." she says as she smiles. "Bye, Kendall." she says as she walks over to him and hugs him.

"Bye." Kendall says back.

"I'll be back." James says.

"Hey, Kendall can I leave Leeann in Cecily's room?" asks Logan. Kendall turns around to find Leeann resting her head on Logan's shoulder, Logan's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah sure." Kendall says. Logan nodds picking Leeann up in his arms, bridal style just as Kendall had done earlier with Kaite. He walks over to Cecily's room. Behind him Kendall opens the door for him.

"Thanks." Logan says as he walks inside. He sets Leeann gently on Cecily's bed. He shuts the door and walks over to turn the lamp on thats next to the bed. He bends his knees and stares at Leeann for a while. Leeann shifts a little her hair falling over her face and covering her eye. Logan moves her hair behind her ear gently trying to not wake her up.

He then grabbs the blanket thats at the corner of the bed. He unfolds it and sets it over Leeann. He looks around. He finds a chair and goes to take a seat. He takes his jacket off and puts it over himself. And he falls into a deep sleep.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Kendall walks out of his room with three blankets. He walks into the living room and unfolds the first blanket and setting it over Carlos and Cecily. And does the same with the second blanket. He walks over to them and gives Cecily a kiss on her forehead. He leaves the third blanket on the other couch. He smiles at them and walks towards Sasha.

He picks her up in his arms walking towards his room. He opens the door and walks in. He sets Sasha on his bed. He pulls a white and black plaid blanket over her. Sitting on the bed next to her he startes at her, he's thinking to himself about how beauitiful she is when she sleeps, but too bad she's not his anymore.

He opens a drawer thats next to his bed. He opens the drawer and takes a photo out. In the pictues is James, Logan, Carlos, his sisters, Eden, Leeann, Ms. Knight, and Sasha. He looks at her for a while. It hurts to have to know that there is a possibility that the girl he loves doesn't love him back anymore.

He looks at the picture a few more seconds and puts it back in the drawer. He turns his lamp off and goes to take a seat on a couch near his bed. He sits down starring at Sasha as she sleeps.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

After minutes of leaving the Knight's house James and Eden are getting close to Eden's house. They walk together hand in hand, not wanting to let go anymore. They arrive at her house after a few minutes. They both stop at the front steps still holding hands.

"Bye, James." Eden says smilling.

"Bye Eden." he says leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Wait," she says as he backs away. "Your gonna have to do better than that." she pulls him down so now both of their lips meet. "I love you." she says to him.

"I love you too." James says as he hugs her. They let go, Eden waves and walks into her house. James stands and turns around as soon as Eden shuts the door behind her.

From there James is on his way back to the Knight's residents.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

James arrived at Kendall's house in about a few minutes. He walked in to find Cecily on the couch and Carlos next to her with his arms around her. He smilled. He walked over to the second couch and lay down. He sat lay there starring at the cieling and thinking of Eden. He finds the blanket Kendall left him, takes his shoes off and pulls the blanket over himself.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Carlos wakes up to feeling that somethings missing. He opens his eyes to see that Cecily is no longer on his shoulder. He sits up, there's a red blanket on the other couch, and it looks as is if someone was there but not anymore. He stands up, he looks around. He then starts walking into the kitchen. He walks in to find all of his friends on the kitchen table.

Sasha and Cecily at the stove. James, Kendall, Logan, Katie, and Leeann sitting at the table.

"Hey, Carlos. Looks like you finally woke up." Kendall says from his spot at the table. Carlos smiles moving a hand through his messy hair.

"Time to eat!" Cecily says. Carlos smiles taking a seat in between Logan and Kendall. They all get their food served. The girls take their seat. Before they start they all look at eachother. "What?" asks Cecily and Sasha.

"Oh come on you guys. Just because we've never cooked before doesn't mean were not good. Just try it." Sasha says. She picks some baccon from her plate and hands it to Kendall. He looks at it and then at Sasha. "I washed my hands Kendall." Kendall looks at the rest before taking a bite. They all lean in waiting for an answer.

"Not bad." he says. The rest grin and dig in. Everyone's enjoying their meal when all of a sudden there's a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Sasha says. She gets up and starts walking out of the kitchen.

"No, Sasha, its our house. You finish eating ok." Kendall says walking behind her and grabbing by her arm. She smiles and looks at him.

"Nope!" she says smilling and runs towards the door laughing. Kendall is also laughing as he chases her. The rest grin at how the two get along so well.

Sasha runs past the couch and t.v. Kendall runs after he but trips on the table in the middle of the living room. Sasha laughs, she reaches the door, opens it and her smile fades.

"Who's at the door?" Kendall asks as he runs behind her smilling. He stops and he see's her.

"Hey Kenny." the blonde says smilling.

"Jo? What are you doing here?" Kendall asks her. Sasha is now standing to the left side of him.

"You called me silly." she says walking towards him and kisses him on the lips. Kendall doesn't kiss back. They come apart, Sasha stares at him she walks inside and comes back minutes later her shoes on her feet.

"I should get going." she says quietly. Jo smiles thinly. Kendall shakes his head.

"No. Sasha, we were having so much fun." Kendall moves away from Jo, and grabbs Sasha by her arm stopping her from going anywhere.

"I have to. My parents are probably worried." she says.

"But you said you parents were out of town for the weekend." Kendall says.

"Yeah... I really gotta go. I have to meet... Mario later." she says quietly. She shifts and walks out of the house. Kendall stands there, watching as he once more loses the girl he loves.

"So who was that?" asks Jo from behind. He doesn't say anything. He turns around and walks inside, shoving past Jo.

"Wait." Jo says as she follows Kendall inside. They walk into the kitchen. Everyones laughing but soon they all stop. They all stare at Jo. "Hi!" she says happily.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Sasha walks down the street. She arrives at Eden's house, she knocks once... twice. The door opens revealing Eden standing in the doorway. Sasha looks at Eden with sad eyes. She walks towards Eden, Eden huggs her as tears stream down Sasha's cheeks.

"What happen?" asks Eden. She and Sasha both sitting across from eachother on the couch.

"He brought in Jo." Sasha says sadly.

"What!" Eden says. "But I though she lived in L.A." Eden said.

"Yeah, she does. But aparently he called her to come to here." she says.

"Well, hunny you did say to him that you couldn't wait to meet Jo. And how do you think he felt when he met Mario." Eden says.

"I know what I did but.." Sasha looked down at her hands.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Eden.

"I don't know?" Sasha says as she shruggs.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

So... how was that? Ok I think I did good but at some part I did bad. But I want to know from you guys. So the next chapter will be up by next week, I don't know exactly what day but it'll be up by next week.

BTW don't you hate it when you hear a song and it gets stuck in your head and you keep singing it, and there's no way of getting over it? Well thats my problem right now, I just finished listening to Take A Bow by Rihanna and I can't get it out of my head!

And also have any of you heard about my challenge? Well only three authors have done the challenge, and I need more so if you would like to be in it please try it. If not its ok, but if you are going to do the challenge than PM me.

And thanks, thats all I guess. Oh and make sure to read my story Things Aren't Always What It Seems. Please I need more reviews. Thank you, and remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone starred at Jo who stood in the door way next to Kendall.

"Uhm Jo can you excuse us a minute." Katie says trying to make a smile. She walks towrads Kendall and starts pushing him out into the living room and Logan,James, and Carlos behind them.

"Could you two keep her entertained?" Katie asks Leeann and Cecily. The two girls look at eachother and nodd. Jo looks at them and smiles. Katie walks into the living room. Kendall is sitting on the couch the rest of the guys standing in front of him. "What is she doing here?" Katie yells half whispers.

"I forgot to say that I had called her and asked her to come over so Sasha can meet her." Kendall says quietly.

"Are you crazy!" Carlos says. "That is the worst thing that you can do!" Carlos says. James has his arms crossed and is silent.

"Why aren't you two yelling at me?" Kendall asks both James Logan. Logan looks at James and then at Kendall. He then slaps Kendall across his face. "Ow!" yells Kendall holding his cheek. "What was that?" he ask in pain.

"Your stupid!" yells Logan.

"Logan's right." Katie says a little softer. "Now go find Sasha and tell her everything." Katie says hands on her hips. Kendall salutes as a soldier and stands up and starting to walk over to his room.

"Where are you going?" asks Katie stopping Kendall.

"To change." Kendall says refering to the fact that he's still in his pajamas.

"That doesn't matter right now. Go!" Katie says.

"Alright, alright." Kendall says raising his arms and walking to the front door. All of a sudden Jo walks out followed by Leeann and Cecily who are trying to stop her. Kendall walks out not even seeing Jo.

"Where's he going?" asks Jo as she walks out of the kitchen. No one says anything. She frowns and walks out the door after Kendall. She catches up to Kendall a few minutes after. "Hey! Where are you going?" she asks him. "You know what everyone is acting strange. Your sister and that girl Leeann are weird. And what was wrong with that girl who left when I arrvied..." Jo went on.

"Shut up!" Kendall says frusturated. Jo looks at him, mouth open suprised at what he has just told her.

"What?" she says.

"I said Shut Up! You know the only reason why everyone is acting so weird is because their shocked that your here." Kendall says raising his voice. "And that GIRL that left when you came is Sasha! The girl I love!" Kendall yells at her.

"Are you okay hunni? Cause as much as I know you have nothing to do with her!" Jo yells back.

"I used to! Before you came in my life." Kendall says.

"What are you trying to say? That I ruined you life or something?" Jo yells back anger obvious in her voice.

"Yes! I don't know how I fell for you. Cause I had Sasha here! Sasha is and always will be the girl that I love!" Kendall says. He looks at Jo who hasn't said anything but looks really pissed. He then turns around and starts walking away.

"Wait! Don't walk away from me!" yells Jo running after him. She keeps talking but Kendall isn't paying any attention to her. They finally reach a house. "Kendall are you listen I am talking to you!" she yells at him.

"Jo just leave me al-" Jo presses her lips to Kendall's. Kendall pushes her away. "What was that for?" he yells at her. Jo looks behind him and then back at Kendall.

"Kendall that's just to show you what your missing out on." she says. She smiles at him and walks away. Kendall watches as she walks away. He's confused. He brushes that off and walks up the the front door of the house behind him. He knocks on the door. No answer.

"Sasha! Open the door please we need to talk!" Kendall says as he once more knocks on the door. He waits and finally the door opens. But he's not welcomed so great. He's welcomed with a bucket full of cold icey water. Sasha stands in the door bucket in her hand.

"Just leave Kendall! You've donte enough damage to me!" she shuts the door hard leaving Kendall soaked. He's about to knock on the door but decides not too. He starts walking back home.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Sasha shuts the door behind her she leans on the door and slides down. She pushes the bucket aside and brings her hands to her face and crys. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. She gets up wiping the tears away. She gets up and opens the door.

"Kendall I said leave me alone... Jo?" Sasha looks at the blonde standing in the door way. "What are you doing here?" she asks. She wipes a few tears.

"Oh, I just came to have a small chat with you," Jo says smilling. "Can I come in?" she asks. Without being invited she walked in and looking around. "You have a nice house." she says.

"Thanks." Sasha says slowly and walks towards Jo. She offers Jo to take a seat but Jo rejects it.

"No thanks its better if I say this standing up." she says.

"Ok." Sasha says. She crosses her arms across her chest. "Ok, what is it?' she asks Jo.

"Look, Sasha, I need you to stay away from Kendall. He's mine and it doesn't matter if you two USED to date. He loves me now." Jo says.

"O My God! That's all you came here to tell me? Well guess what hunni there's no need to." Sasha says walking over to the front door. She opens it. "Now could you be nice enough to leave!" Sasha yells.

Jo smiles and walks towards the door and stops before walking out. "I'm just warning you. Take care." Jo smiles and walks out. Sasha as angry as she is doesn't do anything, knowing that if she does it'll get even worse. She shuts the door loudly. She walks over to her couch and sits down.

Suddenly there's another knock on the door. She wipes her fresh new tears and gets up furiously, walking towards the door. She opens it furiously and not even looking at who is at the door, "Go to hell!" she looks to find Eden in the door mouth open, looking insulted.

"Well! Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Eden says back some sarcasome in her words. Sasha looks at Eden in a sorr kind of way.

"I'm really sorry. I thought you... why are you here?" Sasha asks not finding the right words to say. Eden looks at her, arms crossed, "Sorry, I'm not very happy today."

"I know that. And that's why I came!" Eden says happily. Sasha looks at her weird. "C'mon you'll love it!" she walks in and grabbd Sasha by her wrist and pulling her inside. Sasha closes the door on the way.

"Ok, what is it?" the two are now sitting on the couch in front of eachother.

"No you go first." Eden says. Sasha looks at her confused. "Oh come on Sasha I know about Kendall,the bucketn of water, Jo coming in."

"Were you spying? Eden what did me and the girls tell you last time?" Sasha said.

"You guys said spying wasn't nice, and thats not the point tell me what happened." Sasha started telling her everything that had happened, Kendall walking in, Jo next and then when she saw Kendall and Jo kiss.

"No! I was there and-"

"Evesdropping again?" Sasha said.

"Sorry. But anyways, I overheard them talking. Because after I was done talking to you I decide to go have a 'chat' (puts arrow quotes around chat) with him, I saw him walking out, followed by Jo. So I decided to follow them to see what was up and they were arguing, and aparently Kendall doesn't like her he likes you!" Eden says excited. "And he didn't kiss by choice, she kissed him." Eden finished off.

"But I saw as them kiss, and-"

"And thats why you dumped him with the bucnket full of water." Eden finished off. Sasha nodded.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that he called Jo to come here." Sasha says.

"Yeah... because you told him you wanted to meet her. So it is basically YOUR fault he called her. I mean how do you think he felt when he met Mario?" Eden said.

"Didn't we go over this already?" Sasha asked looking at Eden. Eden glanced at her. "Sorry." Sasha says.

"What are you going to do?" asked Eden crossing her arms. Sasha stands up .

"Get Kendall back!" Sasha exclaims.

"Atta girl!" Eden says as she also stands. Sasha walks out the front door.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Kendall walks down the street soaked. His hair wet and his bangs covering his eye. He walks shivering, he's hugging himself, cold. "Kendall!" he hears someone scream his name. At first he thinks its Jo and is about to yell at her to leave him alone but it's not her, because he reconizes that voice and its not Jo's.

He turns around to find Sasha running towards him. She stops in front of him hands on her knee's and she's gasping for air. She takes a few seconds before speaking.

"Kendall... I'm so... sorry." she says still running out of breath. Kendall looks at her not sure what to say. "Oh, come on... I ran after you for about 30 minutes, down almost four or five blocks, and can't even give me and answer?" she says. "Fine. Your silence explains everything. I guess you don't want to-" Before she can finish her sentance Kendall reached and cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her.

Kendall deepened the kiss and Sasha now had her hands going through his blond hair. They kissed for a long time until they finally came apart. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Apolagy accepted." he says as he smirks. Sasha smiles and puts her hands on his cheeks.

"Thank you sir." she says grinning.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"I think I should be taking Leeann back home." Cecily says to Katie as she looks towards Leeann who's sitting on the kitchen table starring into... nothing. "Leeann lets go!" Cecily yells. Leeann sits there, not really hearing Cecily. "Leeann!" Cecily yell once more. Leeann jumps and faces Cecily.

"What!" she asks annoyed looking at Cecily who is standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Lets go, I'm walking you home." Cecily says. Logan walks into the room as soon as Leeann has gotten up from her seat.

"Oh, its okay. I'll walk with her." Logan says smilling at Leeann, who smiles back. Cecily looks at Leeann and then at Logan, and a small forms on her lips.

"Okay." she says slowly and walking past Logan and into the living room. Logan stands in the door way still.

"Uhm, should we get going?" asks Leeann looking at Logan.

"Oh, yeah!" Logan says smilling. Leeann walks towards him and walks past him and out into the living room followed by Logan. They walk out, Logan closing the door behind him. They walk down the street in silence.

"Leeann have you thought about what I told you?" he asked breaking the silence. Leeann doesn't say anything, but keeps looking down at her shoes. "Leeann?" Logan says worried. "Whats wrong?" he asks her.

"Oh, what?" she said looking up at him. She aparently wasn't paying any attention. "Sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"I said, have you thought about what we were talking about the other time?" he asked once more. Leeann again is looking down at her shoes. "Leeann? Did you hear me?" he asks.

"Don't worry I heard you loud and clear," she says looking up at him and smilling. "And I did think about it." she says. "And to tell you the truth at first, my heart jumped when you kissed me," Logan smiles. "But then I remembered that your not staying forever. That you guys are only here on vacation." she says, and Logan's smile fades. She suddenly stops, causing Logan to also stop.

"But I'm willing to take the risk. I love you too much, to say 'no' to you." she says smilling. Logan smiles too.

"So, Leeann do you want to be my... girlfriend?" he asks. Leeann looks at him for a while.

"Yes." she says smilling. Logan laugh and hugs her. He hugs her tight not wanting to let go ever again. "Ah!" she squeals as Logan picks her up in his arms. He's also laughing.

"I'm so happy!" Logan says, finally setting her down. She smiles and nodds. They continue walking down the street. They come to a sudden stop as they arrive Leeann's house. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." she says. She hugs him once more, and he hugs back. "I love you." she says to him as they are face to face, holding eachother.

"I love you too." he says. He leans in and kisses her soft lips.

"Leeann!" They come apart and they look towards the source of where they called her name. Then they saw Alex; her older brother, standing in the door way. And he didn't look happy. They both looked at eachother and then at ALex. Then they let go, Leeann looked at ALex and then at Logan. "Leeann get inside." Alex said.

Leeann looked back at Logan, worried. "Leeann now." Alex said sounding demanding. Leean looked at Logan, and walked towards her brother. She glared at him. "Get in." he said. She walked in.

Alex the shut the door for her. He crossed his arms and looked at Logan. They looked at eachother for a while. Logan then turned around and started to walk away. "Wait!" Alex says. Logan stops. He turns around to face Alex. Alex starts walk down the steps and towards Logan.

They are now face to face. "Look her Logan, stay away from my baby sister." Alex says firmly.

"I think thats up to her." Logan says.

"Just leave her alone, Logan." he says to him. Logan is about to say something but is interrupted. "I better not see you two hanging around eachother." Alex finishes off. He starts to walk back into the house shutting the door hard behind him.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Leeann walks into her room, shutting the door hard behind her. She takes a seat in front of her computer. Minutes later her bedroom door swings open and in walks Alex. _Dun Dun Dun!_ "What did you say to him!" asks Leeann as she gets up from her seat.

"I told him to leave you alone." Alex says simply and lying down on her bed. And crossing his legs on the edge of the bed. Leeann walks towards him and pushes his feet of the bed harshly.

"I'm not a baby anymore. Let me handle my own life." she says standing in front of him, arms crossed.

"Well it's almost as if you are because your going back to that idiot!" Alex yells getting up.

"Don't call him that! He made a mistake OK! God he's sorry, and I belive him." she says raising her voice.

Alex grinns and nodds at the same time. "You just don't get guys do you? I know becuase I am one!" he yells back.

"He's not like you! He's not the kind of guy that gets a girl with him and then dumps her as soon as he finds someone better." she says. "He's not like you, luckily. He's smart and respects my feelings."

"Thats just a disguise, Leeann! Open your eyes. Haven't you though of what going to happen when he leaves?" he asks bringing his voice down a little.

"If he leaves I leave." she says.

"You think our parents are going to let you leave with some guy who ruined your life before?" he asks, laughing a little.

"I don't care if they also disagree. I love Logan! And I'm not going to leave him." she says.

"Well lets ask them what they think." Alex says as he hears the front door shut. Leeann's eyes widned.

"No! Alex don't you dare!" she says begging him.

"No. You have to learn Leeann. I love you too much to watch you get hurt." he says. He turns around and walks out the door and down to the living rom. Leeann gets her eyes filled with tears. She runs towards the door closing it shut. And sits down on the floor, crying.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Logan arrives at Kendall's house. He walks in to find Sasha and Kendall sitting on the couch watchind t.v. "What happened?" asked Kendall as he see's Logan walk in.

"Alex caught me and Leeann kissing." Logan says taking a seat on the other couch.

"Wow! What happened after that- wait you two kissed?" asked Kendall. Logan nodded. Kendall looked at Sasha.

"So that means you guys are back together?" Sasha asks excited.

"Yeah, but not for long." he says, sounding really depressed.

"What do you mean?" asks Kendall.

"I mean that I'm sure that Alex is going to do everything he can to seperate us." Logan says. Kendall and Sasha look at Logan, worried. "Wait, where's Katie, Cecily, Carlos, James, Eden, and Jo?" he asks. Sasha shifts uncomftrobly. "Sorry." Logan says looking at her.

"Its ok." she says. "Katie, Cecily, Carlos, and James, went to the park. But first they were going to pass by Eden's house and then go to the park." Sasha explains. "And as of for Jo," she says grinning. "Lets just say she won't be coming back." Sasha says smilling.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Cecily and Eden sit on a swing and are both being pushed by Carlos and James. Katie is on a bench reading a book. "Stop!" Eden says. James stops the swing and Carlos does the same.

"What?" he asks. Eden looks forward. The rest look to find none other thatn Cooper O'Shea and another girl making out. "Eden." James says putting a hand on her shoulder. She shruggs it off and walks off. "Eden!" James yells after her.

"Let me talk to her." Cecily says quietly to James. She walks after Eden. "Eden! Wait up!" she says runnig after her. Cooper backs away from the girl and looks up to see Eden and Cecily and then see's James and Carlos standing a few feet away. James brings his hands into fists.

"James, think about this don't make another mistake." Carlos says trying to hold Jame back.

"I know what I'm doing." James says. He walks away from Carlos and towards Cooper. Carlos stands in his spot and watched as James walks away. Katie is soon next to him holding her book in her arms.

"What's going on?" she asks. Carlos points towards James and Cooper. "Look who came to ruin the party." Katie says. Carlos nodds.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

How was that? I'm sorry if I took so long. I don't have much to say, so R&R. Thanks, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

"Eden! Wait up!" yelled Cecily as she ran after Eden. She caught up to a few seconds after. "Eden, what's wrong?" she asked. Eden rested her hands on her hips and was gasping for air. Cecily looked at her worried.

"It's Cooper! Right after I dump him he's already got another girlfriend!" she yells raising her left arm.

"Are you jealous?" Cecily asks.

"No! It's just... Never mind." Eden says shoving past Cecily. Cecily stands there but then slowly turns around. She walks behind Eden who's walking back to James. Eden see's James and walks behind him. Stopping him from walking farther towards Cooper. "Stop." she whispers to him.

James looks down at her and then at Cooper and sighs. "So, what happened?" he asks. Eden shruggs. She turns around to face Cooper who sits with his new girlfriend, and is grinning. She turns to James and smiles at him. Then unexpectedly she kisses James. James at first doesn't know what's going on and is basically taken by surprise. He then deepens the kiss. Moving his hands down to her waist.

For the first time he doesn't yell, as Eden moves her hands into his hair.

"Ok, ok you two are making a scene." Cecily says as she is trying to cover up the couple from anyone's view.

"Yeah, you guys are practically going to swallow eachother if you keep it up." Carlos says doing the same as Cecily. James and Eden smile in the kiss but finally pull apart.

"Sorry." Eden says, looking at her friends and then at James.

"It's ok, but can we leave now? Cause I think I'm going to be sick." says Katie walking behind them.

"Aww! Katie don't worry you'll get your first kiss soon." Cecily says, playing around.

"Gross!" Katie says hitting Cecily on the shoulder with her book. And everybody forgets about Cooper who's angrily starring at them from his spot next to his new girlfriend.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"Kendall?" Leeann is sitting on her bed a purple pillow in her arms, tears coming down her cheeks.

_"Hey, Leeann. How's it going, are you okay?" _Kendall asks worried on the other line.

"Not exactly. But I need to ask you for a favor." She says sniffing.

_"Yeah sure, what is it?" _he asks.

Leeann stands up and walks towards her bedroom door and opens it a little bit. She pokes her head out looking both ways of the hallway outside. She see's its clear and back's into her room. She closes her door quietly and brings the phone back to her ear. "I need a place to stay." she says taking a seat on her bed.

_"What's wrong at your house? What happened?" _Kendall asks.

"I'll explain later. Please can I stay at your place?" she begg's him. There's silence on the other side of the line and Kendall speaks.

_"Yeah, no problem"_ he says.

"Thanks. Oh and there's one more thing." she says.

_"What is it?" _he asks once.

"I need help getting out of my house."

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Cecily, Eden, James, Carlos and Katie are all walking back to Kendall's house. Carlos and Eden are teasing Katie about her first kiss, Katie just covers her ears as if not wanting to hear. James and Carlos are up from talking about the video games their going to play when they arrive at Kendall's place.

"Hey, Katie." James says suddenly stopping. The others do too.

"Yeah?" Katie asks bringing her hands down and looking at James. James looks at her for a moment before speaking.

"What happened to Kyle?" he asks her.

"Oo! Who's Kyle?" Both Eden and Cecily ask at the same time. Katie gives Carlos and James a glare. But the guys only smile. And the girls go on teasing Katie.

Minutes later they arrive at Kendall's house. But before even walking in the door bursts open and out comes Logan, who's being followed by Kendall. They run right past them.

"Hey!" Kendall yells as he passes them. The group are watching as the two run down the street. Sasha walks out minutes later and stands in the door way.

"Whats going on?" asks Cecily turning to face Sasha.

"Leeann called Kendall, she said she needed another place to stay, so she asked if she could stay with you guys. But she said she needed help getting out of her house." Sasha explained.

"Oh. Then lets go help?" asked Cecily looking at the rest. They nodded and they ran after Kendall and Logan.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Leeann sits on her bed. It's been about 10 minutes since she finished talking to Kendall on the phone. She was scared of what her parents would say. First, because they didn't exactly like Logan. Second, because even if she barely hung out with her parents or atleast had any conversation with her parents she knew they didn't like since the first day they met him.

Third, it's just the fact that they... don't like him! But why? That's what Leeann didn't get, why didn't her parents aprove of Logan? But there was no time for that right now, she had to get out of there now. She sat got up and walked towards her window, nothing. She sighed and took a seat in front of her computer.

She starred at the picture on her computer... Logan. It was about her and Logan on their first date. They both had gone to the carnival that was in town at that time. A smile formed on her lips.

"Leeann!" someone hissed from the window. Leean aparently didn't listen as she kept on starrng at the photo. "Leeann!" Eden whispered, half yelled from the window. Eden looked at her and then looked down and spoke to someone who was below her. In her hand was a small pebble. She picked her arm up and threw it at Leeann.

"Ow!" Leeann cried out as she turned around to face the the direction of where the pebble came from. "Eden!" Leeann hissed as she held her hands to the side of her head.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't listen so I didn't know what else to do." Eden says quietly as she is climbing into Leeann's room. She lands with a thud on the brown carpet. "Ow!" Eden cries out as she gets up.

"Shh!" Leeann says. She walks over to her door and opens it quietly. She looks out and finds it empty. "Ok... wait, what are you doing here?" Leeann asks confused.

"Well then!" Eden says soundng offended. "I came to help but I guess you don't me here... so I'll just be going-"

"No, wait!" Leeann says holding Eden back as she pulls Eden by her arm. "I do need help. I need help getting out fo here." Leeann says looking at Eden.

"That's what I'm here for." Eden says smilling. "Ok, you stay here. We got a plan." Eden says as she walks back towards the window.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'we'?" she asks.

"Don't worry about it." Eden says climbing out of the window.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Eden walked over to the guys,Sasha, Katie and Cecily. "Ok, were ready." Eden says. The rest nodd.

Cecily and Katie walk around the house and to the front door. "You ready?" asks Cecily. Katie nodds. They knock on the door. The door opens slowly to reveal none other then Alex standing in the doorway.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

I know I am late, AGAIN! But I'm almost out of school, so school for me ends the 23rd. And right now, my grades aren't very good and I'll be busy all week finishing missing work and stuff like that, so there's a possibility that I might update before summer or after.

Ok this next thing has nothing to do with Big Time Rush but it does with iCarly. So, I was on YouTube last night and I was watching this video, that is suppost to be part 2 of iOMG called iLost My Mind, so if you are a SEDDIE fan than I suggest you watch the video. I nearly yelled really loud but I had to over my mouth scared that I would wake up my parents.

Anyways thanks for understanding about me being late. And make sure to watch the video, thanks :) BTW the video is on my profile!


	8. Chapter 8:

Hey, I decided to update this chapter, cause it might be a while til I update. So, I hope you guys enjoy.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Katie and Cecily watched Alex in the door way. They stood there for a while looking at eachother. "Well?" asked Alex, "What do you two want?"

"Looks like someones in a not good-mood." Cecily says.

"Just tell me what you want." Alex says.

"Ok, so at school we have a project, thing." explains Cecily. Alex nodds confused.

"So what's the project?" Alex asks crossing his arms. Cecily and Katie lok at eachother.

"Uhm... it's about... donating money, and we need participants for... uhm...-"

"Pet Shelter!" Katie says. Cecily looks down at her, eyes wide.

"Yeah, a Pet Shelter." Cecily confirms. "Now, will you be kind enough to call your parents." Cecily says. Alex sighs and walk inside leaving the door open. "James!" Cecily whispers loudly. James comes out from behind a bush, "You know what to do right?" James nodd. "OK, go!" James runs into the house.

Minutes later Alex comes to the door with his parents. "Girls whats this about a per shelter?" asks Mr. and Mrs. Hains.

"Uhm, we just need participants for help at the shelter. Ya know helping around... and stuff." Katie says.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

James walks into the house looking around. He walks up the pair of stairs he just spotted. Walking up the stairs quietly not wanting to make any noise, all of a sudden his phone starts ringing. He quickly brings it out of his pocket, and answers it.

"Hello?" he says into the phone.

"James where are you?" asks Kendall on the other side of the line.

"I'm just going up the stairs, you scared the crap outta me." James says starting to advance more up the stairs.

"Sorry. Get back to work." Kendall says hanging up. James sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket. He reaches the up stairs and looks through the hallway, he walks all the way to the end of the hallway. Gently he knocks on the door and turns the door knob, and walks in.

He walks in to find Leeann sitting on her bed, starring at the floor. "Leeann." he whispers. She looks up at him and her face lights up, she gets up and walks towards him hugging him tight. "I'm glad to see you too." he says smilling. "Ok, it's time to go kid." he says letting go of her.

"Ok. So whats the plan?" Leeann asks.

"Hold on." James says walking towards the window. "Ready!" he yells down. A rope is thrown up and James grabbs it. "Are you ready?" James asks.

"Ready for what? Whats the plan... Oh!" Leeann says as she realizes whats going on. James nodds. "But wait what about my parents?" she asks.

"Don't worry thats taken care of." James says smilling. Leeann shruggs.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"Look girls, we don't have time for this." Mr. Hains says starting to shut the door.

"Wait!" Cecily says stopping the door from closing. "C'mon, don't be so cruel to the poor animals." Cecily says sounding offended.

"Please, help the shelter." Katie says.

"Sorry, honey. But we have other things to do." Mrs. Hains sincerely says.

"Oh c'mon. How can you say no, to Katie?" Cecily says putting her hands on Katie's shoulder and pulled Katie in front of her. Katie put on her puppy dog eyes and looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Hains.

They looked at eachother and their expression softened. "Ok!" Mrs. Hains says giving in. "How can we help?" she asks. Katie smirks and looks up at Cecily, who also smiles.

"Well, we need you guys to sign these papers." Katie says grabing a paper form Cecily. "Do you guys have a pen?" she asks.

"Yeah, Alex go get a pen from inside." Mr. Hains says. Katie and Cecily's eyes go wide.

"No! Wait!" Cecily says Alex stops and turns to them. "Uh.. I have a pen." she says. She brings out a pen form her pants pocket.

"Oh, ok then." Mr. Hains grabbs the papers and signs where Katie tells him to. Alex looks at them suspiciously. "Ok, there you go."

"We still need Mrs. Hains signature." Cecily says. Mrs. Hains nodds and also signs the papers. Cecily see's the rest of the group on the other side of the house, signaling to her that Leeann is now out of the house. "Well, that will be all. Thanks!" Cecily says taking the papers away.

"But wait, I still need one more signature." Mrs. Hains says.

"It's ok. We can just leave it like that! Bye!" Cecily and Katie walk of and down the streets after their friends. After being a few blocks away they all group hug Leeann.

"You guys! Your squishing me!" Leeann says from the middle of it. They come apart and apolagize. "Thanks for helping me you guys." she says.

"No problem." Kendall says. Kendall looks at Logan who's looking at him. 'What?' Kendall shruggs. "Oh!" he says. "Uhm, c'mon Katie, Sasha lets talk about... stuff." he says bringing Sasha and Katie with him. Carlos see's this and looks at Cecily.

"Talk?" he looks at her.

"Sure." she says smilling.

James and Eden look at eachother and shrugg. They take eachothers hands and walk ahead of Logan and Leeann. Logan and Leeann look at eachother before walking behind the rest of the group.

"Leeann, I'm sorry for what happened." Logan says. Leeann looks up at him.

"It's ok, I mean it's not your fault." she says. "It's Alex's he either just hates you or just wants to make my life a living hell."

"I'm sure he loves and he's just trying to protect you. And he must really hate me." Logan says. "But why did you want to leave your house?" Logan asked her.

"Alex told my parents that we kissed," Logan's eyes go wide. "Well, he said he was going to tell them but I don't know." she says.

"Your parents?" Logan exclaims, Leeann nodds. "They hate me!"

"Well..."

"Face it Leeann they hate me!" Logan says worried. "When they find out their going to think I kidnapped you or something... Oh My God!" Logan says bringing his hands to his head. Leeann smiles and brings her hands to Logans and brings them down.

"Logan, chill." she says now holding his hands in hers. "I'll just say I ran away or something, ok?" Logan nodds. "Everythings going to be ok." she says to him. Logan smiles.

"Cecily, remember the other night we talked about just being friends?" Carlos asks turning to Cecily.

"Yeah, what about it?" she says a little confused.

"Well, I'm not sure about it." he says.

"What do you mean?" Cecily asks.

"I mean that I want to be more than friends." he says stopping in front of her. Cecily looks at him not sure what to say to him. "Cecily I love you too much, and I feel bad not being able to hold you, hug you, tell you that I love you." he says to her.

They both stop as the whole group pass by them. Cecily smiles at him, "What?" he asks.

"I never would have expected you to say such... beautiful things." she says, a thin smile on her face. Carlos also smiles as she does to.

"And all of it is true, I do love you. And I've never felt this for anyone else." He says bringing her closer to him, his arms around her waist. "Will you give me another chance?" he asks. She smiles.

"Let me think about it." she says smiling and pretending to think. Carlos laughs as he see's her face.

"C'mon, Cecily." he says smilling.

"I can't say no to you." she says, making Carlos's smile even wider. She steps up more so she is able to reach him, she presses her lips against his. Carlos instantly reacts and kisses back.

"Aww!" The two come apart slowly to see their friends near them. The two smile and Carlos turns a color scarlett. Cecily smiles as she looks up at him and she brings her head to his chest and puts her arms around him. Kendall watches as his sister and his best friend are together. And this time he hopes they last.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

So how was that? More coming soon! Just four more days of school for me! Ah! I can't wait, I'm so happy and for once I'm actually going to dress nice and girly for the last day of school just for my friends. So I'm looking forward to that. So, comment, tell me what you like, what you hate, you can even give me advice on how I can do bettter. And if you want tell me something you'd like to see happen in the next few chapters, I won't exactly use ALL of them but I might use some and maybe us it in a chapter, and yes you will get credit for it. Bai! R&R!


End file.
